fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Elfman Strauss vs. Bacchus Groh
|image= |arc=X791 arc |place=Crocus |result=Elfman Strauss is victorious. |side1= *Elfman Strauss |side2= *Bacchus |forces1= *Take Over *Hand to Hand Combat |forces2= *Palm Magic *Hand to Hand Combat |casual1=Elfman Strauss is moderately injured. |casual2=Bacchus is moderately injured. }} is a fight between Fairy Tail's, Elfman Strauss, and S-Class Mage of Quatro Cerberus', Bacchus. Prologue After the second day of the Grand Magic Games's event Chariot ends,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 19-20 the battle portion of the day begins. The second match of the day is arranged, by the King of Fiore, to consist of Team Fairy Tail A's, Elfman Strauss, and Team Quatro Cerberus' Bacchus. Originally, the king, planned to see a fight between Erza Scarlet and Bacchus. However, Arcadios misunderstood the king's orders and wound up matching the wrong participants.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Pages 15-18 As both participants enter the battle field, Bacchus makes a deal with Elfman, he tells him that if he wins Elfman will have to lend him his sisters for a night. Elfman is extremely furious and tells Bacchus that he will tear him apart.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Pages 18-20 Battle :The details of the first part of the battle are unknown Elfman Strauss is having trouble in his battle with Bacchus as he is unable to land a single hit on Team Quatro Cerberus' S-class Mage. Still, Elfman charges at him with his Beast Soul: Weretiger, a speed type of Take Over, probably hoping that the added speed given by this form will allow him to make contact. However, Bacchus is able to dodge all of his attacks and then proceeds to counter, while Erza Scarlet tells her teammates about Bacchus' Magic, a Magic that focuses his energy on his palms which, combined with his martial arts, makes him a powerful opponent. Erza also notes that Bacchus isn't being serious as he had not even had a drink yet. Bacchus attacks Elfman once more and Elfman reverts to his original form. However, Elfman doesn't give up and tells Bacchus that, if he wins, Quatro Cerberus will change their name to Quatro Puppy for the rest of the tournament. Bacchus agrees and drinks his alcohol from his gourd, saying that he will finish the fight now.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Pages 9-16 Once finished drinking, Bacchus crouches into a stance while Elfman proceeds to use his Magic. Bacchus then attacks with incredible speed, landing seven hits in an instant. However, he notice that Elfman had transformed into his Beast Soul: Lizardman, covering his body with sharp scales that damaged Bacchus' palms. Elfman then challenges Bacchus, saying that if he can't land a hit, he will have to let Bacchus hit him, and that they'll see which will hold up longer, Bacchus's palms, or Elfmans body. Bacchus charges towards him with excitement and a burning soul. Bacchus continues to attack him while Elfman endures his attacks. After some time, the two drop to their knees, exhausted. Bacchus then rises, laughing, compliments Elfman calling him a man and then collapses, giving Elfman the victory. Elfman then releases a powerful cry expressing his victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Pages 17-26 Aftermath Elfman earns Team Fairy Tail A their first victory and 10 points. This gives them a total of 12 points, tying them with Team Quatro Cerberus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Page 26 References Navigation